pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures Of Irving and Friends Episodes
This is every episode of The Adventures Of Irving and Friends Short List How It All Began (Script) Gnome Alone (Script) Bugging Out (Script) Secret Agent Irving (Script) Albert And The Spy (Script) Candace On The Couch (Script) Fired Fanboy (Script) Irving Who? (Script) Irving's Fan (Script) Love, Danvillan Style (Script) Happy Whatever (Script) How It All Began: The Musical (Script) The Norminator (Script) E.L.F. (Script) Odds and Ends (Script) July Fool's Day (Script) NinjaDude and FanMan/Script Irving and Albert The Life of a Dummy (No, Not Irving)/Script Anything for him (Script) The Irving Zone (Script) Albert Vs Jeremy The Epic Irving and Friends Finale! Aired Episodes How It all Began (Pilot) (Episode 1) It's the first day of summer and Irving decides to make the most it. But then he discovers that two kids have built a rollercoaster and soon he becomes their biggest fan. Gnome Alone (Pilot) (Episode 2) On the 2nd day of summer, Irving goes to hang out at Phineas and Ferb's backyard beach but gets sidetracked when he discovers that their Pet Platypus is really a secret agent. Bugging Out (Episode 3) When Albert learns that Irving has a crush on Candace, he suggests that Irving try to imprres her. So Irving decides to help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. Mewanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to get rid of all the bugs in theTri-State area. Secret Agent Irving (Episode 4) When Perry gets sick, Phineas leaves Perry in Irving's hands. But when Irving stumbles upon he ends up on Perry's mission. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb help Albert when they learns he has a crush on Stacy. Albert And The Spy (Episode 5) While spying on Perry, Albert learns that Doofenshmirtz has planted a spy, he starts to believe Irving is the spy. Meanwhile, Pinky must fight Doofenhsmirtz while Perry is gone. Irving buys himself a pet lemur. Candace On The Couch(Episode 6) (Takes Place During The Events of "Albert and The Spy") ''. Candace is forced to go to a psychiatrist. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build a railroad and Larry must stop Rodeny using his new invention to make every other Evil Scientist worse so he will look better by comparison. ''Note: This is the 1st episode to have the Major Larry subplot. Fired Fanboy (Episode 7) When Irving's obsession with the boys goes a bit too far, Phineas and Ferb tell Irving to leave them alone forever. So Irving decides of someone else...Isabella. Meanwhile, Doof gets sick and asks Norm to take over for the day Irving Who?(Episode 8) When Irving gets amnesia, Phineas and Ferb must help him get his memory back. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates A Bean-Inator so he can bean everyone in the head with a baseball. Irving's Fan(Episode 9) Irving meets Irwin, his biggest fan. At first he seems cool, but he turns out to be very creepy. To make things worse, he is friends with Thaddeus and Thor . Meanwhile, Doof builds an "Obsess-inator" Love, Danvillian Style(Episode 10) Albert is having some trouble deciding on what woman he wants, out off all the girls he’s shown romantic interest in, besides Candace since she has Jeremy. So, he decides to try a dating service….which turns out to be run by Doofenshmirtz. After some event, Albert ends up helping Doof try to take over the tri state area, and he has no idea this is Doof. And somehow, the situation makes him realize who he wants to spend the rest of his life with… Meanwhile, Irving decides that today, he’s gonna try to help everyone in town with whatever problem they have. Eventually, he reaches Coltrane. Apparently, after the events of “Irving Who?”, he’s unhappy about losing Stacy. He doesn’t want her back or anything like that, but now he thinks he may never find love. Irving, despite not wanting to, decides to help him find someone Happy Whatever(Episode 11) When everyone seems to forget irving's birthday, he makes his own holiday to make people celebrate. Meanwhile, Rodney makes an invention to erase any date on the calendar. How It All Began: The Musical(Episode 12) When Irving sees that the boys are redoing their first project as a musical, he decides to re-do his events of the day as a musical as well. Meanwhile, Albert is bored and does his events of the day as musical as well, and Rodney wants to re-do one of the worst days ever…as a musical. The Norminator(Episode 13) One week, in the future, Doof is sad, because he still hasn't defeated perry. So he makes a new model of norm and sends him into the past to get rid of him. Monogram hears of this and sends his own robot back in time to protect him. But a malfunction makes them target Irving and Albert instead. E.L.F(Episode 14) It's Christmas time once again, and things at the north pole are fine. But, the elves find out that....the naughty and nice lists have been stolen! In order to get things in order, they get a special force known as...the Elf police. Meanwhile, Christmas Eve is also Albert's Birthday, and phineas and ferb would ike to do something specail, and after getting inspriation from Comedy Central, they have a roast for fun, and everyone must find one thing about albert they dislike, jokingly or otherwise. Only problem is...stacy can't think of anything, and Candace can't think of only one, out of so many. Odds and Ends (Episode 15) In the first of many "What if" episodes, the world has ended, danvile is the only city standing, so our brave heroes must try to rebuild it, while Doof takes this chance to take over the now dead world. July Fool's Day (Episode 16) Irving and the gang create a summer version of April Fool's day. Meanwhile, Doof is doing the same, with the help of his naew Random-iato. NinjaDude and FanMan (Episode 17) NinjaDude and FanMan are up and coming Superheros who wish to became part of team Improbable. So they try to get their attention by doing various hero=ish things around the town of Nadville. But they mess up, and now everyone seems to think they are super villains! And the peresense of a real super vilain-ess isn't making things better... Irving and Albert (Episode 18) When Phineas and Ferb get sick, they have Irving and a Reluctant Albert do their Big Plan for the day. Meanwhile, Rodney is going about his latest plan, when Dr Loyd Wexler Suddenly shows up, and after some arguing...they have a Villain off. The Life of a Dummy (No, Not Irving) (Episode 19) Three Mysterious girls, and a man show up with a strange dummy. they approach Phineas and Ferb and ask them to get rid of it. But before they can, Irving shows up and decides to take it for himself. but once he reads these odd words from a card in the dummy's pocket, odd things happen.... Meanwhile, Doof has made a dummy out of himself, so he can use it at a comedy club. But he doesn't go well, so he makes an inator to make people laugh. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Irving Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Episode Guides Category:Albert Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes